Daughter Unexpected
by breakerbre
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a new adventure to find out what killed Lexi Winchester's mother. Lexi is Dean's 15 year old daughter that he doesn't know exist. Bobby took her in until her dad came into town.
1. The Unexpected

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**My name is Lexi Winchester I just turned 15. Yeasterday mom got me the best gift a debt card with money on it. My mom said she put over 500 dollars on it and that its for whatever I want. She also says I'm old enough to know more about my dad. Mom said they dated for a few weeks well lets just say two weeks. I've been told his dad was on a buiness trip and that after that my dad was never seen again in this small town. If you don't know my town is Sioux Falls my mom said that my dad was staying with a family friend named Bobby SInger. Sometimes I wish my mom had told me about him earlier it would have been nice. Im actually trying to find my dad I'm going over to his family firend house to find out what he knows. Well it's 6:30 A.M. I got to leave for school I have to finish a project. I'll write in you tonight when I meet Bobby SInger.**_

(At School that Morning)

"Lexi Winchester you are wanted in the office."

_Great what did I do now I don't recall doing anything maybe my moms mad at me for something and wants to talk to me. I hate when she comes here because my friends always make fun of me they are so mean. I hate that about my friends I'm just wishing school was over already so I can go meet Bobby._

Hi I was wanted to be seen by someone here? said Lexi. _Standing in the office looking around worried about whats going to happen._

Hi Lexi would you please come into my office we need to talk._ I can't beleive I have to tell one of my favorite students that her mother is dead and that the police want to questoin her._

Whats going on Principle Johnson? _Oh great he looks like hes going to give me the worst news of my life or maybe hes telling me I got into the science camp this summer I so hope its that._

Lexi I hate to tell you this but this morning your mom was found dead in her room and now the police want to question you. They think you may have had something to do with her murder. _I can't beleive I just told this wonderful little freshmen that her mom is dead and the police think shes involved._

Thats impossible I've been here since a little after 6:40 I wasn't home I had to finish a project for science to help get into that science program. _I can't believe they think I killed my mom or had something to do with it I wish I had my dad._

I think we all know that Lexi they just wanna be on the safe side and make sure your not the next target.

Okay thanks when do I have to go and talk to them? asked Lexi._ I hope its not now I hope it's after school I wanna call Bobby and have him call my dad. I found Bobby's number in the phonebook lets hope he answes when I call._

They say they want to talk to you after school so if you want you can go home or go back to class.

Thanks I think I'll head home for now Mr. Johnson said Lexi.

Bye Lexi see you Monday morning.

_When I was finished talking to the principle I was in tears and walking down the hall to get home. Everyone kept calling me Sexy Lexi I've had that name for quite sometime now and I hate it. I get that I'm a hottie but that doesn't mean I wanna be called Sexy Lexi._

(Back at home)

Once I got in the door i went to get Bobby's number from the phonebook. When I found a Robert SInger in the phonebook I called it right away.

This is Bobby Singer what can I help you with.

Hi Bobby I'm Lexi I need your help I need to get in contact with my dad Dean Winchester its important my mom was murdered this morning and hes the one who gets coustody of me._ I can't believe I'm talking to Bobby I hope he believes me._

What are you talking about Lexi Dean doesn't have any kids that I know of and where do you live so I can get him there?

Well about 15 years ago Dean and my mom dated for about 2 weeks and in those 2 weeks they had sex and here I am. It was when he was visiting you here in Sioux Falls I know some about him he has a little brother named Sam but he calls him Sammy. I know his dad died and so did his mom.

Well Lexi it seems as if your a smart girl and did some digging on Dean and I will get a hold of him and let him know about you okay.

No Bobby don't tell him about me get him to investigate my moms death please I wanna know what killed her and why and if it's coming for me next said Lexi

Okay I'll give him a call and get him out here investigating your moms death in no time.

Thanks Bobby I have to go the police want to question me about my moms murded so please call me and let me know if my dad is coming here thanks bye.

Bye Lexi. said Bobby.

_Not even 10 minutes after Bobby and I got off the phone he called me back to tell me my dad was going to come and see what happened to my mom with his brother Sam. Now all I can think about is how I'm going to tell him he's my dad. This is to crazy what if he doesn't want me mom said he might not want me. I'll have to wait and see Bobby said he will be here Sunday night._

_When I walked into the police station everyone was staring at me like I killed my mom I didn't even know she was home I thought she had to work early this morning but I guess I was way wrong. They are all treating me like I'm guilty when I haven't done anything wrong to begin with come on most of these people know me. Yet they still think I did it when I didn't I was at school when this all went down. At least I think I was at school crap why didn't I go check on her before I left this morning. Why was I not thinking this morning oh that's right I was excited about meeting Bobby to get in contact with my dad. Well lets go talk with the sheriff about what happened and see what he says happened._

Lexi the sheriff is ready for you in his office now._ I wonder how Lexi is doing I mean her grandparents died when she was young and now her mom. Whos going to take care of this poor girl I hope its someone she knows. I know she had nothing to do with her moms death but why question her the same day her mom died. The sheriff is so mean by doing this to her._

Thanks . _Yes this nice officer is Principle Johnsons wife they have always been there for me. They went to high school with my mom and dad they weren't friends until right before my mom found out about me. Since then they have been the best of friends and to me they are my aunt and uncle. But when were in public places its Mr. or Mrs._

Hi Lexi I'm Sheriff Daniels I'm sorry for your lose and I just want to ask you a few questions about what happened to your mother. The first question is do you know anyone who would want to hurt your mom?

Sorry Sheriff Daniels no one wanted to hurt my mom everyone loves her. She never got on anyones bad side never made anyone mad at her. My mom always liked being on the good side of things never the bad.

Okay Lexi is there anyone wanting to hurt you?

No one wants to hurt us were a loving little family. We have close family and friends near us and that's it. Everyone loves our family no one wants anything to happen to us they all love us.

Alright Lexi thanks for coming in just call us if you have any information about what happened to your mom. And please be careful make sure no ones following you and things like that we will track down your next of kin which happens to be your dad.

Thanks Sheriff Daniels for everything.

No problem Lexi be on your way now. said Sheriff Daniels.

_After I finished talking to Sheriff Daniels I walked home. When I got home there was a message on my answering machine."__Hi Lexi this is Bobby I'm sorry about your mom turns out Dean and Sam ran into some will be there on Monday instead of Sunday sorry about that call me back and let me know what happened with the cops.__" After I listened to the message I called Bobby back and told him what went down and that they were trying to get a hold of my dad. Bobby said he didn't tell Dean about me being his daughter but I know the Sheriff will._

*Ring Ring Ring* I answered my phone.

Hello.

Hi Lexi this is Sheriff Daniels we actually looked up Dean Wincheaster your father and it turns out he is dead along with his family. The only family member we found was a Robert Singer and he lives here in town. We called him and he's coming into town to get you and take you back to his place.

Wow I didn't know my dad was dead at all thanks for telling me. Well I should get ready thanks Sheriff Daniels Bye.

_Once I hung up the phone I called Bobby yet again and he said Dean and Sam would be going straight to his house first. Bobby said he was on his way to pick me up and then I was a little nervous because monday I will be meeting my dad for the first time. I can't wait to finally get to know him I wish he already knew who I was.I would hope he would be proud of who I am and what I want to do. _

*Knock Knock Knock* Went and answered the door to see Bobby standing there or at least I think its Bobby.

Hello. I said to the strange man standing at my door.

Hi Lexi I'm Bobby I'm here to take you back to my place for the weekend until your dad gets here to take you with him.

Oh sorry I didn't know that you were Bobby.

Dont worry about it Lexi lets just get you back to my place so your safe.

Thanks Bobby.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**So it's Monday morning my weekend at Bobby's was pretty nice I guess you could say. I have school today and everyone knows about my mom. I just wish my dad was here already because I wanna get out of this place I can't stay here any longer. I hate how everyone who sees me is like I'm sorry for your loss. I am really sad about my mom I really am but stop saying it to me. Well I have to leave pretty soon Bobby is taking me to school and then after school hes signing me out of school for ever. He says I get to go with my dad to travel. Well it's almost 7 so I need to go downstairs and leave with Bobby for school.**_

Hey Bobby are you going to take me to school today? asked Lexi

Oh yeah lets get going I have some things I need to do before Sam and Dean get into town by the way they may be F.B.I. agents that go to your school.

Okay thanks Bobby.

(At School.)

Look at who's back it's Sexy Lexi.

Shut up Aaron I hate it when you all call me Sexy Lexi okay its just wrong do you call other grils sexy with there names? Thats right its just me because you say it makes more sense well I say its stupid.

Jeez Lexi you dont have to get all defencive about it. Wait is this because your an orphan and have no place to go?

I have a place to go Aaron a family friend has coustody of me for only a little while till I live with some really family.

What are you talking about Sexy Lexi you have no family its just you all by yourself cause your mom is dead and so is your unknown father.

Your a JERK AARON! ( WIthin seconds of saying that Lexi took off running and ran into a really tall man.)

Oh I'm sorry Sir I didn't see you there said Lexi.

No don't worry about it if you dont mind but why are you crying? asked Sam.

This kid Aaron said I have no one left. Because on Friday my mom was found murdered in our house. The police investigated me saying I might be linked to the crime that the people murdered my mom are after me.

Wow that's very sad I'm name is Sam Winchester and I'm looking for Lexi Winchester do you happen to know where she is? Asked Sam.

Wait your my uncle Sam? I thought you guys were coming as FBI agents? Cause that's what Bobby said you were coming as. Since your not FBI agents what are you supposed to be? Technically you shouldn't have announced yourself as Sam Winchester because your" supposed to be dead." Said Lexi.

So your Lexi and yes I'm your Uncle Sam. We didn't come as FBI because it would be too risky. Were suppose to be long lost cousin's of Sam and Dean Winchester. I announced myself as Sam Winchester because we are named after family. And we were never proven dead said Sam.

So you mean to tell me you have been alive this whole time and never thought to find me or even come back and see if Dean had kids. I've been here since I was born I've never known my dad. All I know is he is a much shorter scarier version of you. You guys maybe serial killers and I don't know that said Lexi.

Lexi were not serial killers were your dad and uncle Sam were just to regular people. Were just looking at your mom's death because we don't think it was murder we think it's an animal attack of some kind but were not 100 % sure said Sam.

This doesn't seem right she was inside when they found her dead? How can an animal be inside my house when the doors are locked and attack my mom? It makes no sense so tell me why I should believe you. I get your my Uncle Sam but it's still hard said Lexi. I know how you feel Lexi my mom died when I was a baby by a demon. My dad made it his life mission to kill that demon.

Wait Uncle Sam you think my mom was killed by an animal demon of some kind that's a little crazy. Demons can't be real even if they are why would they kill my mom and not me?

Those are questions I can't answer right now Lexi I have to look around your house to see if there is any sulfer. That' how you tell if a demon has been in your house and has touched anything. Will you let Dean and I take a look when he gets here?

Yeah but first where is Dean I thought he was going to be with you? _Maybe my dad doesn't want to know me. He may not be ready to be a dad to a teenager. I know if I was him I wouldn't want to raise a kid after her mother died. This is so crazy for me I am meeting my dad today._

Well he didn't want to be recognized by anyone because he was in the paper a few times. I promise when you get back to Bobby's you will meet him.

Alright Uncle Sam so are you going to take me back to Bobby's now or do you want me to finish school fot the day? I don't really want to be here I'm tired of people saying they are sorry. It's not there fault my mom is dead.


	2. The Meeting

Yeah Lexi I can take you home Bobby's in the car I will get him to sign you out so you can come home. I told Dean to stay home until I met you Bobby told me about you on the way over here. First I thought he was jokingthen I looked at him and saw that he was serious. Then I thought hey I have a niece how cool is that.

Thanks Uncle Sam I really need to get out of here. I'm going to be the best niece you could ask for. I am also very nice and easy going I do what ever I'm told. I also have a question Uncle Sam do you want me to go hunt supernatural beings with you guys?

Well that would be nice but it will have to be a conversation you and your dad have. If you don't mind me asking why do you want to hunt with us?

One of my moms ex-boyfriends taught me how to shoot a gun, fight, and he taught me to use a knife. I figure that way you and dad would be able to use me when hunting. I also don't want to loose anymore time with my dad he already doesn't know about me.

I understand Lexi I will go get Bobby and then will head out. You will also get to meet your dad for the first time when we get there. So get what ever you need before we go from your locker and I'll sent Bobby in.

Alright I will also run to my classes for my school work thanks Uncle Sam. _I can't believe after Bobby signs me out that I am meeting my dad. This is so exciting I've been waiting for this day for so long I can't believe it's here. Well I see Bobby in the office now so looks like I'm leaving._

(In the car)

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I am in Bobby's truck between him and my Uncle Sam. It's weird sitting here I never thought this day would come. I also never thought it would be because my mom is dead that I would be meeting my dad. Don't get me wrong I am really excited to meet him I've heard about him. Just can't wait to see what he looks like and if I look like him. Maybe he will realize I'm his daughter all on his own. I really don't want to tell him and freak him out. I should be the most important person next to Uncle Sam in his life. I've lost everyone just like my dad it's sad I had a little brother who was kidnapped but one day I hope to find him. He was two when he was taken its been about a year and still nothing. I know I never wrote about him but he was the sweetest little boy and it hurt when he went missing. Maybe I can get Uncle Sam and dad to look for him after we find out what happened to my mom. Well we just pulled up at Bobby's house time to meet my dad.**_

Alright Lexi we are going to go in and introduce you to Dean he may or may not freak out at first. Just don't get mad at what happens he may not know it now but he loves you. He will also say he isn't cut out to be a dad but he is. So are you ready?

Uncle Sam I've been waiting for this day since I was a little kid. The only thing that would make it better is to have my brother here with me. If I only knew what happened to him.

Lexi you have a brother why didn't you mention this? What happened to him or another question where is he and how old is he?

Well his name is Jax hes about to be 3 years old. He was kidnapped about a year ago and the police haven't been able to find him. They think he's still alive because they haven't found a little boys body yet. I hope they never find his body I hope they find him and bring him back to me.

Lexi if you want Dean and I can look for him after we find out what killed your mom, but we cant promise that will find him. We can only hope that we can find him. What happened to your brothers dad did he run off or what? asked Sam.

Well he was my step-dad for about 4 years but right after mom found out she was pregnant with Jax he was driving home and got hit by a drunk driver. They never found the guy that hit him. So it's always been the three of us since Jax was a baby. Mom never dated anyone after that she was to upset.

Wow Lexi I'm sorry if only Dean and your mom stayed together then you wouldn't have gone through anything that bad. Maybe Dean would be yours and Jax's dad instead of you and him having two different dads. said Sam.

Yeah I know but I love the way my life is or was because I love Jax the way he is. Well can we go inside so I can meet my dad now? asked Lexi.

Of course we can. (Sam and Lexi walked into Bobby's house, Bobby said he didn't want to see the way Dean would react.) Hey Dean I'm back and I have someone I would like you to meet. She's going to mean the world to you in a few hours or days. said Sam

Sam what the hell are you talking about and who do I need to meet? asked Dean. (Just then Dean walked into the living room.)

Dean I know your going to freak out in a little bit but this is Lexi she is your daughter. You and her mom dated when we were here with Bobby one year. It was your Junior year of High School. said Sam.

Wait your telling me I have a daughter that's what 15 years old? Wow I can't believe that you think she's my kid. said Dean.

Um Dad I am your daughter my mom says I look just like you she hated looking at me sometimes. Well it was hard on me to see my mom hurt just looking at me. She did the same when she looked at my baby brother Jax. said Lexi.

So your name is Lexi? It's nice to meet you and I can't wait to get to know you. To see what my daughter can do. Lexi is there anything you want me to do for you besides finding out what happened to your mom? asked Dean.

Well Uncle Sam said after you find out what happened to my mom you could hopefully find Jax's. He was kidnapped his body hasn't been found so police think he's still alive. said Lexi.

Well I will see what we can do for you. said Dean.

Thanks Dad for being helpful. said Lexi.

(Lexi ran up to her dad and gave him a big hug. Then she ran up to Sam and hugged him.)

I would just like to say thanks for being here for me when I needed it Dad and Uncle Sam. says Lexi.

Lex we will always be here for you your family and just because we just met doesn't mean you don't mean the world to me. You will always mean the world to me your my daughter. says Dean.


End file.
